Fear and Comfort (ONE-SHOT)
by DDC20
Summary: When a stormy night arrives in the 22nd century, Doraemon and Dorami are both left all alone in the house while their owner Sewashi is at a sleepover with friends and Sewashi's parents are busy at their own anniversary together. Will Dorami find comfort in her brother when she develops fear throughout the night? Find out for yourself!


**I hope you guys enjoy this fluffy one-shot between Doraemon and his little sister Dorami as they both deal with a rainy night.**

**Doraemon belongs to Fujiko F Fujio, TV Asahi, Fujiko Pro, ShoPro, and Shin-Ei Animation.**

It was a dark and stormy night in the 22nd century, and Dorami was timidly waiting for her big brother to come home from the robot academy while resting on top of her bed inside her own room.

She gazed outside of her window and stared down at the view below her as the rain poured all around the buildings nearby.

Because of the rain, the outside part of window was stained with raincrop markings from how long it's been pouring.

Dorami couldn't help but start to worry if her brother would end up getting himself injured in an accident, especially considering that there were flying vehicles and race cars outside.

But just as she began to have these thoughts inside her head, she heard the sound of the elevator door opening, and in the elevator, was Doraemon himself, with an umbrella in his left hand and green backpack strapped onto his back.

Upon his arrival, Dorami had an immediate instinct, quickly ran up to him, and asked, "How was your day at school, big brother? Did anything happen to you?"

Doraemon yawned in response and tiredly said, "Not much happened today, aside from the fact that Sewashi won't be coming home anytime later today, especially since he's having a sleepover at a friends house."

Dorami's eyes widened in surprise at the news and asked, "What about his parents?"

Doraemon set down the umbrella in his hand and took off his backpack as he repiled, "His parents are on their 10th honeymoon anniversary right now, sis...they're pretty busy too.."

"Oh...alright then." Dorami frowned at the news.

Doraemon immediately took notice of his sister's reaction.

"You okay, sis? You don't look too good yourself. Maybe you need some rest." He suggested as he rubbed her back as an attempt to reassure her.

Dorami nodded slowly in response and said as she gave him a sad smile, "Okay, big brother. Good night..."

Doraemon smiled back at her as he tucked himself into his own bed, "Good night to you too, Dorami-chan."

Once he fell asleep quickly, Dorami walked up to her own bed and tucked herself inside, hugging her teddy bear close to her chest as she began to drift off to sleep once more.

But before she could fully shut her eyes for the night, the power in the building suddenly went out as the lights began to slowly get more dimmer and dimmer.

Things got even worse as a bolt of lightning struck nearby, causing the power to shut off for real this time.

At this moment, Dorami felt her heart pounding as she began to curl up inside her bed as a way to cope with the stress of being all alone in the darkened room, as far as she knew.

She hid underneath her bed's blanket and began to whimper to herself, hugging her teddy bear closer to her chest while tears streamed down her pink cheeks.

"Oh man...I'm getting pretty scared right now..." Dorami choked as she took a brief peek from underneath her blanket to see if anyone or anything was there to see her in the current state she was in.

Surely enough, when Dorami peeked at that moment, she saw a large rounded shadow of someone coming towards her.

It didn't look like Sewashi at all from what she saw and this made her dive back inside her blanket once more as she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to where she was at on her bed.

Taking matters into her own hands, Dorami reached into her own fourth dimensional pocket and pulled out a large hammer as a way to defend herself in this situation.

After taking a deep and shaky breath to herself, Dorami quickly popped out of her blanket and swung the metal hammer as hard as her little hands could at the shadowy figure nearby, hoping that it would save her life in the progress.

But at the exact moment she swung the hammer at it, she heard the round figure grunt heavily in pain as it flew across the room and smashed against its back at the nearby wall.

Dorami took this as a chance to see who it was and marched over to where it was at.

Upon inspecting closer, she immediately realized and saw that the figure she smashed was none other than her older brother, Doraemon, who was holding a now broken flashlight in his left hand.

At the sight of her injured older brother, Dorami gasped and realized what she did just now.

"Oh my gosh, big brother! I didn't know it was you!" Dorami exclaimed as she bent down to try and help him up.

Doraemon grabbed both of her hands with his own pair as she helped him up from the partially broken wall in their room.

"I-it's fine, little sis...I'm just a bit hurt, that's all!" Doraemon reassured Dorami as she looked away from him in shame of her rash actions.

Dorami was about to head back to bed by herself in the dark until Doraemon suddenly placed his hand on her shoulder and sincerely asked her, "You started whimpering in bed and that's why I came to check on you from the other side of the room."

Dorami wanted to say something to her brother, anything that'll tell him that she's fine, but instead she felt a lump form in her throat as she tried not to start crying in front of him.

Just as she was finally about to tell him after fighting off the tears, Doraemon did the unthinkable and embraced his little sister into a hug around her body, which was the final nail in the coffin for her emotions.

"It's okay, Dorami...I'm here for you always. Go ahead and let it all out." Doraemon said as he continued to hug her.

Dorami squeaked as tears began to leak from her eyes and roll down her cheeks once more.

She couldn't take this anymore and started sobbing hysterically into her brother's shoulder.

"I'm scared, big brother! I can't stand being all alone in the dark! I don't wanna get struck by lightning!" Dorami fessed up as she cried into his shoulder.

Doraemon continued to stay silent for her as she sniffled and wept for nearly 3 minutes at that moment.

Once Dorami calmed down, Doraemon had an idea and decided to take her into the living room couch for the both of them to sleep on for the night together.

He opened the couch's hidden bed inside of the piece of furniture and set up some pillows and blankets for the both of them to sleep with.

Doraemon then went back to his sister's bed and got her teddy bear as well, just in case she needed it.

But once Doraemon came back, he found the sight of Dorami already sleeping on the couch.

The earless blue robot cat smiled as he walked over to his sister, picked her up, placed her near where he was sleeping, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and went to sleep himself alongside her sleeping body.

As he fell asleep, Dorami took this chance and snuggled against her brother, smiling to herself as she whispered, "Good night, big brother...and thank you for doing this."

The two siblings had a peaceful night's sleep together as the storm outside continued to rain down upon the 22nd century.

Once the next morning came, Sewashi and his parents came back to the sight of Doraemon and Dorami sleeping alongside each other in the living room.

With an amused, but proud smile on his face, Sewashi couldn't help but thought, "Oh, Doraemon...you sure know how to make your little sister happy. Good job."


End file.
